The Incident
by backwards.4u.only
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been good friends with the Uzamaki's and Uchiha's since she was a little kid. She's practically like family. An incident happens at school and she meets a new member of the Uchiha's. His name; Shisui Uchiha. Shisui is quit taken with his cousin's friend. What will happen? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! Wow so excited for this one! Ill update all the time with this one. I've got so many ideas. Okay on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. 'Sighs dramatically' **

Sakura was breathing heavily as she ran down the hallway to her next class. It was her first day of high school and she was late!

'_Man I have no since of direction at all!' _She thought as continued to run past doors and lockers. Muttering to herself about getting lost and first day of school she didn't notice there was someone in front of her until it was to let.

The other person let out a gasp as she fell backwards. The guy twisted around so that she was on the top he was on the bottom, taking the brunt of the fall.

Sakura lifted her head to apologize quickly, her large green eyes going wider.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been running. Oh and now you hurt. Ohhhh! I'm really sorry." Sakura said in a rush, the words spilling out of her mouth as she felt tears stream down her face. Sakura was known to be a bit dramatic sometimes.

She stared down into big dark eyes lit with amusement. There was big grin on his face as watched her talk. His hair unruly and dark black, his right ear was pierced at the top. He sort of looked like Sasuke. He had a smirk playing on his mouth. In other words he was hot!

Sakura pouted down at him. His hands were on her waste and they had a firm grip on her. She tried to get up but he held her there and ground her hips against hers. A flood of heat went through her.

Frowning she jerked up. His arms fell from her hips as she stood up. He watched her from down on the ground. His gaze had a darker look than before. Licking his lips he stood up. "Somethin wrong sweetheart?" He asked. Sakura the ever blushing virgin looked him in the eye.

His gaze dropped down to her body. Sakura put her arms on her chest, feeling violated. If only she knew that she only pressed her already big breasts out towards him.

"I'm lost." She stated confidently. He eyed her. "What year are you?" He asked. "First." She stated.

"First year huh? You sure don't look like it." He said, looking her up and down again.

Sakura was aware at what he saw. She really hated her mother right now. Her mother always said that big breasts and a big butt was what all Harunos have. That and some kind of unique hair color. Hers happened to be pink. She wasn't very tall for her age either. Five foot three; she only came to just below his shoulders. She remembered a time when = Naruto and Sasuke had beaten up a guy for pushing her into a locker and taunting her about how she looked. They had been beaten him up pretty badly. She smiled slightly at the memory. Those two had gotten suspended for two weeks. She loved her boys.

"What class are you heading to?" He asked looking her in the eye.

" ." She answered. "Smart are you? Well your way off. You're in the juniors' part of the school. Take the stairs down twice and it should be the first door on the right. Nice to meet you…" He stopped not knowing what her name was.

"Haruno Sakura." She stated. "Sakura." He started to walk away when Sakura realized that she didn't know his name. "What's your name?" She called. "Uchiha Shisui." He called over his shoulder. Yep related to Sasuke. She would ask him about it at lunch.

Later that day at lunch Sakura was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke while Naruto was stuffing food into his face and Sasuke was chastising him. Sakura's thoughts drifted off to what happened early in the hall.

Suddenly Naruto through an arm around her shoulders.

"Neh, Sakura why is that guy starring at you?" At this Sasuke looked in the direction of Naruto's gaze. His features twisted into a glare. Sakura also followed his gaze. There looking at her was the dark haired guy; Shisui from the hallway. He was glaring at her, or more so at the arm around her shoulder. Sending him a frown she looked away and back at Naruto.

"He was the one I told you about, the one that helped me to class." She answered. Sakura continued on with her lunch aware of the eyes that stared at her.

"Ah, well he doesn't seem too nice. And now he's glaring at me. What the hell is that about? You should stay away from him Sakura-chan." He said, mouth full of his favorite dish; Ramen. "Come to think of it he looks like the Teme over here." He stated almost choking on the food in his mouth.

She looked over at Sasuke remembering that the guy had told her he was an Uchiha. "Yeah he told me his last name was Uchiha."

Sasuke starred at her. "Yeah that's because he's my cousin. He lives in the house down the street." He stated. Sakura thought back to the Uchiha neighborhood. When she had first been there she had teased Sasuke about it because of the fact they had a neighborhood just for their clan. She had thought that they would be a bunch of arrogant rich people; his family that is. But she soon found out that they weren't that bad. Sasuke's mother Mikoto loved her and the color of her hair. Though thinking back on it she did remember a time where there was a misunderstanding with her hair and Mikoto. In fact their mothers were really close, along with Naruto's mother Kushina.

His father was strict at times but all in all he was an okay dude. He even had a since of humor. Also since she didn't have a dad Sasuke's father and Naruto's father were sort of a stand in, though they didn't seem to mind. She didn't have siblings either. Sasuke's brother Itachi treated her like a little sister. Come to think of it he was here right now. She started to look around while still thinking. They were her family and she loved them all. Though Sakura and her mom didn't live in anything fancy Like Sasuke's house and Naruto's house. Though it was okay because it was just her and her mom. They got along just fine too. She thought matter of factly.

She had bedroom and her own bathroom. And the best part was she didn't live but a few minutes away from Sasuke and Naruto.

Without meaning to she spoke aloud. "I love you guys!" She sighed happily. Naruto turned and grinned bigly at her, while Sasuke leaned back and smirked while looking at his cousin. Though why he was still looking at his cousin was a mystery to her.

She turned back around to face Shisui again after not finding Itachi. She then gasped as she found him sitting next to Shisui starring at her with an amused stare, as Shisui was saying something to him. She had a bad feeling it was about her. She gulped. Itachi noticed this and his smirk became wider.

Deciding to ignore it she put on her best winning smile and waved at him. He lifted an eyebrow at her and waved back. Shisui seemed to be confused when he did so because he turned around to face her.

He grinned bigly at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as he did so. She blushed and shyly waved at him. His smile grew wider as he turned back to Itachi.

Confused she turned back to see Sasuke starring at her with a knowing look in his eye.

"W—what." She said. He shook his head and continued eating.

She huffed and did the same.

Later on that day she went to get ready for Sasuke's house. She was going to stay with Sasuke while her mom went on a one month business trip to Hong Kong.

Which is why she was here with a pile clothes and two duffle bags.

She folded endless pairs of blue jeans. That's all she would wear anyways. Then she folded different tee shirts and camis. Then she went over to her drawers and grabbed two hand full's of underwear and bras; not caring which ones she got.

Then next went socks. She decided to just wear one of Sasuke's tee shirts for pjs.

Then she went over to her closet and pulled out a much smaller bag for her personals.

She went to her bathroom and got her lotion, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, face wash, and her small bag of cosmetics she only wore on special occasions just in case.

It consisted of the basics her mom made her buy. Mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, and concealer. She crinkled her nose in disgust, and threw it into her bag.

Sakura really didn't have any girl friends. She had always had her boys, which were both considered hot. Because of that the girls really didn't like her much. The ones who did talk to her call her whore, or slut. She never told Naruto or Sasuke that in fear of what they would do. All the guys who liked her were scared off by Naruto or Sasuke, sometimes both.

She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards she put on pair of black shorts and a long sleeved dark green shirt with a black bra and matching boy shorts underneath. Sakura wasn't a panty sort of person. She giggled when she remembered a time when Naruto had entered her room. She at right laughed at what he said every time he had entered before.

FLASHBACK:

"_**Sakura-chan it smells good in here." She laughed. "Thanks Naruto." She said. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked out of the room. **_

_**While Sakura was out:**_

"_**Ne Sasuke Teme I wonder what kind of panties Sakura-chan wears." Naruto said eagerly. "Hn." Was his stoically reply. Though he did have a look of interest on his face. Sasuke watched as Naruto crept over to her dresser. Naruto opened one of the closed drawers and reached his hands inside. **_

_**Sasuke watched as he pulled a black pair of… His eyes widened. "Oh my gosh Sakura wears boyshorts." **_

_**Both of their eyes widened as they heard footsteps. Sasuke grabbed them and put them back in. Apparently the only reason why Naruto's eyes had widened was because of what he saw. Not because of the footsteps that were moving in on them rabidly. **_

_**Naruto grabbed another pair out that said 'Bite Me' on the back. Naruto's eyes were like causers.**_

_**Sasuke reached to put them back in but Naruto did something unexpected and flinged them at his face and they fell to the ground. Angry Sasuke forgot all about the footsteps and grabbed another pair out of the drawer and flinged them at Naruto. Naruto pushed them away and they began an all out war.**_

_**When Sakura got closer and closer to her room she heard noises. She picked up her pace knowing that that couldn't be good at all. When she opened her door she gasped at what she saw. Her bras and underwear were laid all over the floor and her room was a mess. She growled and looked at them.**_

"_**What were you doing in my drawers?" She screeched. They both looked at her guilty. "It was the dobes fault." Sasuke said. And technically it was. If it weren't for his idea… **_

_**She then pummeled them until both of them had at least one nosebleed and a considerable amount of bruises. **_

_**When Sasuke went home that night his father had asked him what happened at dinner. He had explained bluntly. "The Dobe wanted to know what kind of underwear Sakura wore. So he opened the drawer got a pair out. After a minute he flung them at me. Then I did the same. Then he did and I did and so on… but after Sakura got back in the room she beat us up and made us clean up the mess afterwards." Sasuke sighed regretfully.**_

_**Sasuke's father stared at him for moment with no emotion on his face. Then seconds later he heard the laughter full blast from his father. **_

_**As the same happened to Naruto that evening. But Naruto told the story differently.**_

END

Sakura smiled at the memory.

She then put on her shoes, grabbed her special pillow and fuzzy blanket she went to meet her mom down stairs. "Ready sweetie?" Her mother asked. Like all Harunos her mother had dark red hair, big breast, and a big butt. "Yes." She replied as she grabbed her backpack form by the stair way.

A good ten minutes later and a goodbye hug and kiss with a 'Be good in school' later she found herself at Sasuke's house. She walked into the door because since she was like family they let her do as she pleased around the house, which included just barging in whenever she liked, because let's face it barging in on your family is something everyone does. Sasuke's parents and Naruto's parents didn't seem to mind. In fact she had keys to their house. When she walked in she sat her bags by down so she could take off her shoes. Then she picked them up again and laid it by the winding stair case and made her way towards the kitchen where the loud voices of Naruto could be heard and the heavenly smell of Mikoto's cooking were.

Walking into the giant kitchen she could see Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi, she made her way over to the sit in the seat between Naruto and Sasuke.

They both looked to her as she sat down.

"Hiya Sakura-chan! When'd you get here?" Naruto asked. She looked at him funny and annoyed. "Just now obviously." She said in a condescending tone. She watched him pout so she turned and gave him a giant Sakura hug. When she pulled back she saw him grinning huge at her.

She turned to Sasuke who was sulking. Most likely about being ignored. She giggled and leaned in to press a soft kiss on is cheek. He seemed to brighten up noticeably.

"Aww Sakura-chan how come the Teme got a kiss and I didn't. Not fair!" Naruto said loudly.

"Get over it Dobe." Sasuke said from her right smugly. "You're only saying that because you're the one who got a kiss!" Naruto accused. Naruto turned to her and pointed at his cheek. "Come on Sakura-chan, me too!"

Sakura laughed and leaned in. Then suddenly Naruto went crashing to the floor.

"Oi! Teme that's not funny!" Sakura turned too looked at Sasuke who was smirking down at Naruto.

She started to laugh harder. She couldn't help it. Soon there were tears in her eyes as she watched the two bicker back and forth. She wondered why Naruto was still on the ground. He could of gotten up by now. The thought made her laugh harder.

"Naruto why are you still on the floor." She said between laughs.

Sasuke looked up at her smirking. "Because he's a Dobe." He answered. She laughed harder if that was possible. From the ground she could hear Naruto protesting. In the front of the kitchen she could here Mikoto's laughter. "Well isn't this a lively sight?" A new familiar voice was heard from the door leading to the living room said. Sakura turned her head still laughing and gasped at who she saw there. It was the guy from the hall, and he was starring right at her. She blushed a light pink.

She could here the small steps of Mikoto rushing from behind her. "Shisui-chan! It's so great to see you! Do you know Sakura-chan? She's going to be staying here for a month while her mother is away on a business trip. She's like family so treat her well." Mikoto finished off excitedly. Translation: I'm going to spoil the daughter I've never had so treat her nicely or I'll hurt you. Mikoto could be seriously vicious if she wanted to.

"Don't worry I'll treat her well." He said still starring at her. His voice held and alternate meaning but Mikoto didn't seem to notice because she went right back to cooking. But the other members at the table did. And their reactions were all different except for Naruto's and Sasuke's. Itachi was smirking at his cousin and best friend shaking his head.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at him and Naruto put an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him while Sasuke dragged his chair closer to her. Sakura was beat red and Shisui raised an eye brow at her two best friends in the world. She also noticed that he had narrowed his gaze at the way Naruto put his arm around her.

He seemed to snap out of it when he heard Sasuke's father's voice. "Well looks like we have a full house tonight." He said walking in and sitting at his place at the end of the table beside Itachi.

Sakuras eyes widened in excitement. She jumped up from her place at the table and ran over to him. He seemed to be waiting for her because he had yet to push himself and his chair in. He opened his arms as she threw herself in them. "Well hello to you too Sakura-chan." He said with affection he didn't show anyone else other than his wife. He patted the top of her head as she pulled away. She looked up at him and grinned.

Sakura looked up to him. He was like the father she never had. She turned away from him and turned to go back to her seat only to see it occupied, and an angry looking Naruto and an annoyed looking Sasuke. Apparently nobody sat in Sakuras seat. Nobody.

She drew her breath in angrily and began to make her way towards him. When she was in front of Shisui she began her command. "Get. Up." She said angrily. "But what if I don't want to?" He said with challenge in his eyes. "There's an extra sit over there. Use it." She commanded. But when he didn't move she put her hands on the back of the chair and pulled back with her freakish strength. He went tumbling to the floor. She heard Naruto laughing and some amused chuckles. She then got down on her knees and forcibly pushed him away from HER chair.

She then preceded to lift the chair back up and sit back down with a self satisfied look in her eyes. She then spoke with a smug and satisfied tone. "Thanks" Naruto laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Even Sasuke and Itachi were having trouble not to laugh but felled miserably.

She heard Shisui get up off the floor. She turned to face him emotionlessly, while he stared at her incredulously. She smiled sweetly at him and looked away.

Unknowingly to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had turned to Shisui who was on the ground and smirked at him.

Everyone turned to Fugaku when he started to laugh. "Well Shisui looks like you've found your match." He said amusedly. Sakura who knew what he had meant blushed still at the hidden meaning behind those words.

"Okay Dinner is ready." Mikoto said making her over with pots and plates. Sakura immediately jumped up to help her. "Let me help you with that Mikoto-chan." Sakura said rushingly.

She grabbed the plates in her hands and went back to the table passing them out. The plates were different colors. She sat the orange one with Naruto, dark blue for Sasuke, red for Itachi, yellow for Mikoto, light blue for Fugaku, Pink for her, and since it was the last one she sat the green one for Shisui who was sitting in front of her beside Itachi.

They all sat down to eat. To be honest she didn't know why Naruto was here. "So Naruto why are you here right tonight?" She asked confused.

"Well I'm staying here too, but I have to go home on weekends and Mondays." She blinked puzzled at him. "Why?" Surprisingly it was Itachi who answered. "He burst into the door holding a bag and said 'It's not fair you get to spend every day for a month with Sakura-chan so I'm staying too. Believe it!' And that's why he's here." Itachi finished.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah that's something he would do." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked annoyed at Itachi impression of him. Sakura turned to face him. "Exactly like it sounds." She stated bluntly and turned back around continuing eating. "You guys are so abusive to my feelings." Naruto said sadly.

Sakura whirled on him. "Naruto I didn't mean it like that. Honest. I'm really sorry!" She said panicked that she really offended him.

Naruto turned to grin at her. "Just kidding Sakura chan! Man you should of seen your fa—"Naruto was cut off as he felt a VERY hard punch in his arm. He whimpered and drew back. "Oww Sakura-chan that really hurt." He said covering his arm. "Humph" She said turning away.

"So Sakura-chan earlier it seemed that you and Shisui-chan knew each other." Mikoto said casually.

"Well I wouldn't say we know each other really." Sakura said nervously.

She saw Shisui smirk. "She ran into me in the hall because she was running to her next class. We both fell to the floor. When she looked at me she was crying and apologizing really fast. Kind of dramatic if you ask me. Then I told her where her class was and she left." Shisui retold the story for them. All the while Sakura was glaring at him for the dramatic comment.

Mikoto crinkled her brow in confusion. "Sasuke-chan doesn't you, Sakura and Naruto have the same classes, and if so why was she late?"

Sakura turned to them and laughed in their faces. They both glared at her. "They were too busy getting mauled by their fan girls when I found them. I didn't feel like beating anyone up today so I left them." She said.

Shisui laughed. "So you beat up the girls who follow them around huh? Tell me why don't you follow them around?" He asked mischievously.

"They're annoying." She stated bluntly. He stared at her before he burst out laughing. "Come on you thought they were you when you met them right?"

"Ha! Yeah that's what happened." Naruto said laughing like an idiot. Mikoto was smirking. "Not how I remember it Naruto-kun." She said. "Let's see when did you guys meet? Hmmm… OH yeah yes in primary school. It was your first day and I was coming to pick up Sasuke-chan and doing a favor for Kushina-chan and picking Naruto up. When I got there Naruto was on one side of Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan was on the other side of her and she was in the middle crying. When I walked up to them, Naruto jumped in front of her. What he said I'll remember for the rest of my life. You too Sasuke-chan." She told them.

Fugaku smiled fondly at the three of them. "Yes I remember you came home with the three of them. It was the first time I met her. She looked up at me and said 'Mr. you sure are big.' That little statement made my day. And just like that she became part of the family. Along with Hanna her mother."

He said recalling it all. "What did Naruto say?" Shisui asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well he jumped in front of her and put his arm out and said 'Watch it, don't get to close Koto-chan, she's small and fragile. You may hurt her.' It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was the first day Sasuke-chan had ever scolded me. When I was getting them into the car, Sasuke-chan tried to take her with him. He held her hand and wouldn't let her go. When I asked Sakura if her mother would mind her coming over she said no. When I asked her if SHE would mind coming over what she said made my heart fill with pride." She told them.

Sakura started to blush as she remembered what she had said. She was only five; she'd like to point out.

"What, what?" Shisui said.

"She said, "Mommy said that if someone does something kind, you have to do something kind too!" I was confused because I didn't know what they did for her. When I was fixing to ask I noticed she had pink hair. Si I told her it was pretty. When she looked up at me she started to cry harder. What she said broke my heart. "No its not! The boys and girls made fun of it! It's an ugly color!"" Sakura remembered that day. Sasuke and Naruto were surrounded like girls as usual.

Sakura was coloring a picture and needed a blue crayon, so she went up to the girl crowed table of Sasuke and Naruto. She had pushed her way through the crowd to ask for one. When she got to the front she had asked for it from Naruto. Naruto had smiled at her and gave her one. She said thank you with a promise to give it back when she was finished. Naruto nodded and kept smiling at her.

When she had turned to go back to her nice and quiet secluded table, another girl came up to her and grabbed the crayon telling her she didn't deserve it. Sakura had looked at her confuse because she hadn't done anything wrong. So Sakura made a move to get it back. Then another girl came up and pushed her to the floor. Soon others were surrounding her.

They started to make fun of her hair and eyes and her ridiculously large forehead. She started to cry and screamed for them to stop. Then suddenly two hands had pulled her up off the floor. When she looked to see who it was she gasped, because standing on either side of her was Sasuke and Naruto, and they didn't look to happy.

Naruto had promptly told them to leave her alone with that loud serious voice of his. Sasuke mean while was trying to get her to stop crying. And at some point of the day they started to call her princess. From that point on they were in separable.

Sakura turned her attention back to the story.

"When she said that Sasuke glared at me for the first time ever. I wish I would have had a camera."

Sakura and everyone else looked at her strangely. Who would want to take a picture of their son glaring at them? Apparently she wanted to capture all her sons first moments. That's weird. Well not really…

"Actually now that I think of it really isn't that weird. When we were little you and mom and Kushina-chan used to have a camera with you all the time. We probably have like two hundred scrap books all together." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded agreeing with her.

"Anyways when she said that Sasuke glared at me and Naruto started to comfort her. He said, "No its not Sakura-chan it's a really pretty color! The girls are only jealous because you have such a pretty hair color. And the boys just think you're pretty. I think you're pretty Sakura-chan and Sasuke does too, right Sasuke?" "Right" Sasuke-chan answered. It was so sweat. Though Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun gave me the silent treatment for days on end. When I asked them why they spoke to me for the first time in two weeks. They said, "You made the princess cry and you just can't go and make the princess cry and get away with it!" It was then that I realized how important she was to them."

Sakura blushed when she said the old nickname they gave her.

Shisui stared in awe at them both realizing how close they really were. Though something really confused him. "So how come I've gone this long without knowing who pinky is?" He asked ignoring how Sakura growled in rage at the nickname.

"Yeah and what about me? I've known Sasuke longer than Sakura-chan has." Everyone seemed stomped at that question. "Wow I really don't know." Mikoto said.

Sakura shook her head confused too.

"Well anyways on with more stories. We can fill Shisui in on all of them." Mikoto said clapping her hands gleefully.

"Why don't you tell them about the one guy who pushed her last year?" Itachi said wanting to get a rise out of Shisui. He had taken notice of how his cousin was interested in her at lunch that day.

FLASHBACK:

_**What happened at lunch at Itachi's table:**_

"_**Ne, Itachi who's that?" He pointed to his brothers table. He looked towards it and saw that he was pointing at Sakura. "One of my little brother best friends." He answered. "Well your brother sure is lucky." Shisui said back. Itachi shook his head knowing what was going through his cousin's mind. This was something sexual. "Not like that. He thinks of her like a sister, and so do I, so don't try anything."**_

_**Shisui watched her for moment before turning back to his cousin. "Don't worry she looks to precious to hurt. She looks soft… You know she ran into me in the hallway and I helped her find her class. She smells good too. I actually got turned on by her smell alone." He said, his eyes getting a glazed look.**_

_**Itachi watched him. It was true that his cousin was known to sleep around a little but he had never told him of the girls he wanted to fuck. **_

"_**Well don't try anything on her." He said once again. "Like I said I won't. She's too special for only that." He said loosing thought. **_

_**Itachi could see where this was going. His cousin was starting to fall for his brother's friend. And Shisui wasn't the type to go through the denial phrase of love. Itachi decided that it really wouldn't be all that bad. His cousin was actually nice and gentle towards girls. And if he actually liked the girl, even loved the girl, even better. **_

_**And all Uchiha were really protective and possessive for the women they loved and those they considered family. He could tell by the way he was glaring at Naruto's arm around Sakura's shoulder that Shisui was starting to feel that way about Sakura. Though he was surprised. He had only talked to her once.**_

_**Though he guessed he should warn his cousin about his brother and Naruto, about what would happen if he hurt her in any way. "Well okay if you don't hurt her I won't mind, but Sasuke and Naruto are protective of her and won't take it well if they see her cry. They're really close. And I won't hold them back if you do make her cry. I'll even join in myself." Itachi said dead serious.**_

_**Shisui turned to him serious too. "Don't worry man I think she may just be it for me." Itachi nodded at him approvingly. Uchiha men always had a way of telling just who was right for them his father had once told him. **_

_**His attention caught sight of Sakura starring at them. He smirked at her. His smirk widened when she caught on to them talking about her. She was so smart. If only she knew… He watched as she lifted her hand up and smiled and waved. His heart warmed at the thought of her waving at him. He always thought of her as a sister and still does. If Shisui was to hurt her he wouldn't hold back. **_

_**He picked up his hand and waved back at her. This seemed to catch Shisui attention so he turned to see who he was waving at. He watched his cousin smile a true smile and turned to see Sakura smile shyly at Shisui and wave. He turned back to his cousin and watched his cousin smile bigger, then turned to face him again. "Shisui?" He asked. "Yes?" He asked too. "Your already hooked." He gazed at his cousin as he nodded and took a deep breath never losing his smile.**_

"_**I know." He answered.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

It seemed Itachi had succeeded. He watched as his cousin's hand clenched around his chopsticks and as did his shoulders. When he spoke his voice sounded strain to the keen ear.

"What?" Shisui said. His father turned to him questionably. Itachi knew what he was trying to ask and he nodded his head yes. His father then turned to shoot a look at his mother, whose eyes widened and she turned on Shisui ready to explain in the most gentle voice she could find.

Sakura watched all of this confused. Was this some kind of Uchiha secret language or something? She then turned her mind to the discussion at hand and tensed noticeably. Beside her Naruto grabbed hold of her hand and Sasuke laid his on her other and gave it a squeeze. What happened had really shook her up.

She listened as Mikoto told the story.

"Well..." She began with a gentle voice. "I'll tell you how Naruto and Sasuke told it. Last year in school Sasuke had said a boy started to taunt Sakura about her umm… Breasts, said they were big." Mikoto watched as her nephew kept tensing up with each word. Taking a deep breath she continued. "She told him to stop and he wouldn't so when she tried to walk away he shoved her back into a locker. She started crying and told him to stop.

Apparently that was how Sasuke and Naruto found him and her. They got really mad and beat the boy to the point where he has a black eye, a sprained wrist, and a bloody nose, with a few bruises here and there. They only stopped because a teacher pulled them away. Well should I say teachers? After that the boy was suspended for two months. Then the principal wanted to suspend Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan for the same because of the fight." Mikoto added the –chan and –kun part to lighten the mood.

"I nor Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, and Hanna thought it was fair so we went down to the school to work something out. After about an hour of trying to get him see why they did what they did and a few childhood stories he let them off with a two week suspension. Hanna let Sakura stay out of school too because of what happened had shaken her up pretty good." She finished.

She could see that Shisui needed to calm down so she asked Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to leave and wait till later to have dessert.

"Sasuke why don't you go and get Naruto and Sakura settled in and we can have dessert later. Okay?"

Nodding his head confused at being asked to leave he led Naruto and Sakura up to the 3rd story of the house and into their rooms. Naruto had already been to his but they helped Sakura carry her things up, leaving her hands free to open the door for them.

"Well here it is. The same room you always stay in when you're here." He told her as he walked back out confused as to why his parents want him to show her a place where she always was when she was here. Heck she knew where everything was already. She even knew where his father hid the extra junk food under the counter. She just barged in on any room, only knocking when it came to the bathroom, which she had her own of too, and his parent's room. It worked like that at Naruto's and her house too. They all had their own room in each other's houses. Weird maybe, but they were just that close so why?

Naruto followed Sasuke thinking the same thing.

Looking at all her things she began to unpack. She put her clothes away and settles the bed the way she liked it. Since this was the she had been saying in when she was here overnight, which was about two days every week, there was a lot of her stuff all ready here. But it was like that all ways. If she wasn't here then she was at Naruto's house, or if they weren't home they were at her house. Heck even Itachi had stayed with her a couple of times.

She put her long lime green body pillow just right in the center, and then she arranged the pillows that were added here over the years. And there were a lot. Each year Mikoto made it a deal to buy her a new pillow to place on her bed to go along with all of the other she gives her. While she got her a new charm to go on the bracelet she had bought Mikoto.

She turned down the bed and got her red fuzzy blanket her mom had got her on her birthday a few years back and arranged it on the bed to her liking.

She then heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal…

**Ha! You guys are going to have to wait for it. But don't worry I won't keep you waiting for too long! The next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Bye! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank these three lovely (So I assume) readers for their review! They were the first ones in that order to review! So I thank them. I was so happy I almost cried. I'm such a baby! I love you guys! There was also a guest. So you guest out there where ever you are I love you 2! **

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**

**Meylss**

**Desakae**

**Hushnelle**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Sakura opened her door to reveal… Shisui of all people. She had only met him today and he was already in her room. Her mother would disappointed, she snorted at the idea.

Sakura smelled something sweet coming from his hands. She looked down puzzled. In his hands was her favorite dessert ever. She screeched with joy and made to grab at it, but he pulled it out of her reach. She looked at him and growled. He was smirking down at her.

She cursed her small self. Then an idea popped into her head. If he wanted to play dirty then so would she. She was known to be a little dramatic at times. She was also a great actor.

She made her body slump forward as if to give the impression of 'I give up, you win.'. Then she formed her lips into a pout and put on her best puppy face she could manage.

His eyes widened down at her and a look of guilt seemed to come across his face. Outside Sakura kept up her façade, but on the inside she was jumping triumphantly.

"I'm sorry! I was just joking." He apologized. He handed her the cake and then she smiled up at him. The smile seemed to be a hint as to what happened. His eyes seemed to fill with realization.

He looked down at her and glared. "Why you minx! You tricked me!" Sakura grinned up at him, taking a bite out of her cake. "You have no one to blame but yourself." She said, voice full of satisfaction.

He had to hand it to her, she'd make a great actor.

"So any other reason why you're here?" She asked eating her cake in small bites.

She watched as he fidgeted nervously. "Yeah, Mikoto said that if I wanted to know more about Sasuke, Naruto, and your childhood the I should come to you, sense it would be more easily to understand if you're the one talking. "

Nodding her head slowly she motioned for him to follow her. She led him into her room and shut the door behind her.

"You have a lot of pillows on your bed." He said casually taking a seat on her bed, leaning up against the wall. Sakura sat about a foot away from him against the many pillows she had situated.

"Yeah Mikoto gets me one every year for my birthday and Christmas. So that's about twenty pillows. Though some are smaller than others." She said still eating her cake.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked.

He starred at her. "Everything." He finally answered. "Well then you're going to be here all night." She said giggling. "I've got plenty of time." He replied seriously. "Well okay let's get started."

Later that night they had moved closer. Shisui had his back against the wall with his hand holding up his head, and Sakura lay beside him facing him still ranting on and on about childhood memories.

Sakura realized that time had flown by fast. She turned away from his piercing black eyes for a split second to look at the clock. It read ten o clock. Wow they had been at this for hours. She also noticed how her mouth was starting to get tired. There was a little rasp to it.

She turned her head back to him. He was still starring at her as if she was the most interesting person in the world. She smiled at this. He was probably getting tired of her talking and was trying to act like it didn't bother him.

She decided to give up for the night. "Aren't you starting get tired of listening to me talk?" She asked him.

She watched as he shook his no. She starred at him confusedly. "I want to know everything so you can continue." He said softly. "If you insist." She said amusedly. This guy was really something else. Not many people could sit down and talk to the same person on the same subject for hours.

So she continued on and on about how Naruto once fell and spilled his soda all over her in the cafeteria and she had on a white shirt. He had taken his Jacket off and made her wear it for the rest of the day. And the time when she fell and scraped her knee and Sasuke panicked and didn't know what to do.

Somewhere in between she had drifted to sleep. Not caring if someone was still watching her.

Shisui watched her as she slept. She looked really cute when she was asleep. He lifted his hand and swept a piece of hair out of her face. He looked a minute longer and then sighed.

He would love to stay and sleep by her side but she would most likely panic in the morning. He got up and lifted her legs to pull the cover over her. When he had her tucked in he leaned down to press a small kiss to her forehead.

He lingered for a moment and then went down stairs. As he got closer to the living room he heard the loud voices of his baby cousin and Naruto. He walked into the leaving room and immediately all eyes were on him. And that included Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke. They were all on the floor and were playing some video game.

He walked over and sat sown on the couch next to Itachi, seeing as he was the only one not giving him killer looks.

"Oi why were you in Sakura's room?" Naruto demanded. Shisui gave him a look. "How do you know I was in Sakura's room?" Naruto looked at him. But Sasuke was the one who answered. "Nii-san told us."

Shisui shot Itachi the 'you traitor' look. "SO why were you?" Naruto asked again. "I brought her cake." He replied. "Yeah like hours ago." Sasuke accused. "Well maybe I just wanted to talk to her." He said smirking their way.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to do because Sasuke and Naruto both growled at him.

"Don't provoke them." Itachi whispered in his ear.

"Right." He said back. "Well guess I'll head home." Shisui said getting up to leave. Itachi grabbed him but the wrist and stood up to pull him into the kitchen.

When they were out of hearing range from everyone else Itachi began to tell Shisui what his father told him earlier. "Shisui father said that you can stay over for a few days if you want." Itachi said.

Of course Itachi already knew that he would say yes. Shisui starred at him, and then slowly a grin grew on his face. "Can I have the room closest to Sakura?" He asked excitedly. Itachi nodded his head. "Alright. But I'll go home tonight and be back tomorrow. See ya later Itachi." He said making his leave.

Itachi walked back to the living room. Immediately Naruto and Sasuke began to ask questions. "What did you and Shisui talk about?" Sasuke asked his brother. "You'll see little bother." Itachi said going to his room. "Goodnight." He called to them from the stairs.

Sakura woke up that morning with someone banging o the door. "Sakura-chan wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Seems like Mikoto sent the loudest person alive for a wakeup call. "Alright!" She yelled groggily. Before Sakura went sown stairs she brushed her hair. God knows what people would think if they saw her bed head.

She walked half asleep down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she got there everyone was sitting down at the table. She too sat down. "Good morning Sakura-chan. Hope you slept well." Nodding her head and staring at nothing she began to slowly consume her meal.

Suddenly someone through and arm around her causing her to drop her chopsticks on the floor. "Haha! Sorry Sakura-chan. I wanted to give you hug. You look still half asleep." Naruto's voice drifted to her. "Hn" She said. Naruto gasped. "Sakura-chan you're acting like the teme over there."

Man she really couldn't deal with Naruto's yelling so early in the morning. She shook his arm off and turned to glare at him. Then another voice filled the background. "Good morning!" The extremely loud voice flowing into her sensitive ears caused her to growl at the new comer.

Shisui watched her from the doorway. "Not so friendly in the morning are we?" He said jokingly.

She reached her hand out and picked up an apple from the bowl in the center of the table. She yanked her arm back and chucked it at him. He didn't see that coming but he did have fast reflexes. She saw him pick up a pan and swing it like a bat. The apple flew back and hit Naruto in the head.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Naruto said rubbing his head whimpering. "Sorry Naruto." Sakura said, seeing as it was her fought to begin with. She put her arms around him and brought his head to her chest and rubbed it soothingly. Naruto calmed down instantly.

After a minute of rubbing his head and whispering comforting things she let him go. When she did he grinned at her. "I forgive you Sakura-chan. Though I wasn't mad at you. But that really HURT. Besides it wasn't you who made the apple hit my head," He said turning to glare at Shisui. But Shisui was starring longingly at Sakura. Naruto turned away scratching his head confused.

"Well this has been an eventful morning." Fugaku said chuckling.

After breakfast Sakura went upstairs to take a shower. After getting dress in a Black bra and boy shorts to match she put on a pair a black yoga pants and a plan red tee shirt. She then put on a pair fuzzy white socks, grabbed her red blanket and went to meet the boys downstairs. Since it was the weekend they were going lounge around and watch movies all day, while stuffing their faces with snacks and soda.

On the way down she stopped by Sasuke's room and got his blue bean bag.

Downstairs in the living Sakura situated herself and the bean bag on the floor.

Sasuke and her chatted about their classes at school while Naruto was trying to get the movie on. A little while later Itachi and Shisui joined them. Shisui taking the seat closest to Sakura.

Later that evening Sasuke's family including his cousin which she still wasn't sure what he was doing there went to meet with Naruto's family at an Italian restraint for dinner.

At the restraint Kushina greeted Naruto with a big Motherly hug. She did the same for Sasuke. When she got to Sakura she exclaimed excitedly and gave her one too. "Sakura-chan it's so nice to see you. Yesterday Naruto practically screamed his head off when he got home saying how it wasn't fair and he was going to stay with Sasuke-kun too. Before I knew it he was out the door and waiting in the car demanding me to drive him over." Kushina finished off.

Minato was next in the bunch to give Sakura a hug. Though this one was much manlier. Funny how guys hug differently than girls. "Hello Sakura it's great to see you!" He said grinning the famous Uzamaki grin down at her.

"It's great to see you all too!" She said happily.

After they were all sitted Kushina and Mikoto talked animatedly and so did Fugaku and Minato.

"Excuse me; may I take your order?" Everyone at the table turned towards their waiter. He was about Shisui and Itachi's age. And she noticed that he was starring directly at her. She moved around in her seat nervously. It seemed that her predicament didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Sasuke because they both growled, but this time mixed in with the growls was another voice. She looked around the table wondering who it was. When she located the sound she was surprised to find that it was Shisui's.

She turned her attention back to the male waiter. "Were all ordering an extra large pizza with just cheese. That's all." She said and looked away without giving him another glance.

She looked at her boys and saw that they were looking at her with an approving glance. As was Shisui. Weird.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Whenever the waiter came by the boys would glare at him. After he would leave, Mikoto and Kushina would laugh at their antics, while Fugaku and Minato would chuckle.

When they all parted ways they went home. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto continued on with their movie watching. And still Sakura had no idea why Shisui was there. She was starting to get annoyed about not knowing. She couldn't even concentrate on the movie because she wanted to know. SO finally she asked the one question that had been grating on her all day.

Shisui watched as Sakura's face crunched up into confusion. He wanted to know what was wrong, wanted to make it better somehow. When he was about to ask her what was on her mind she beat him to it. "Shisui why are you here." He shuddered when he heard her speak his name. "Well I'm staying here too." He said.

Her eyes bunched into more confusion. "Why?" He smiled, and watched as a light blush covered her cheeks. "Because I want to." He said bluntly. "So the same reason as Naruto then?" "Sure." He said. He didn't want her to know just yet why he was actually here. If he told her now she would freak out. Besides he wanted to get to know her. He learned a lot last night when she told them about her childhood with his cousin and Naruto. He learned that her favorite color is red, and her birthday is March 21st and her favorite foods are Syrup coated anko dumplings, Umeboshi, and Anmitsu.

He also learned that she hates anything spicy.

It was about one o clock in the morning when everyone finally went to bed. All except Sakura and Shisui, she just didn't know he was still up.

Making her way to the laundry room to get a shirt of Sasuke's to sleep in she gasped when she saw someone leaning into the refrigerator. Said person turned around and smiled at her. "What are you doing still up?"

"Hungry. You?" Shisui said grinning at her. "Teacher gave us a homework assignment. I had to work on…" She said. "Well your teacher must suck, giving you homework on a weekend and the first day of school. But that doesn't tell me what you're here in the kitchen." Shisui said smartly.

"I'm going to get one of Sasuke's shirts to sleep in." He frowned at her, giving her a disapproving stare. Did she do something wrong? "Okay well come with me." He took hold of her hand and dragged her back up the stairs. He led her to a guest room across hers. She didn't know why they were here.

She soon found out when they went inside that it was where Shisui stayed when he was here. It was the same dark blue of Sasuke and Itachi's room. "Why are we in your room?" She asked confused and cautious. He must have heard the weary tone of her voice because he rushed to assure her. "Relax I don't bite." He said moving around the room. Then stopped in the middle. "Hard." He said giving her a look.

She felt her face heat up so she looked away from his eyes. "Come here." He said. She moved over to the bed where a black bag was laid. He reached in and pulled out a dark black shirt. She starred at it. It dawned on her that he wanted her to wear. "Are you sure?" He nodded his head. She grabbed it and turned to leave calling a thank you over her shoulder.

Shisui had to thank fast before she leaved. He wanted her to stay up with him a little while longer. He craved to spend more time with her. "Why don't you get changed and come down to the kitchen and eat some left over pizza with me." He said.

Sakura turned back and gave him a considering look. "Alright." She said at last. Then she went to get changed.

In her room Sakura stripped off her clothes and put the black shirt on. Since he was considerably taller than her the shirt went down one inch past mid thigh. She decided that she didn't need to put on shorts underneath it so she went down stairs to the kitchen.

Shisui was already down there waiting for her. He had the box laid out on the island in the middle of the kitchen and had two plates down. She noted that he got her plate down.

When he looked up at her she could have sworn his eyes darkened. "Cold or warm." His voice cracked a bit as he motioned to the pizza. "Warm." She said clearing her throat. She watched as he put a piece of pizza on her plate and put it in the microwave. It turned on with a 'beep'.

He picked up a piece and took a bite out of it. She wrinkled her nose. "I can't see how you can do that." She said looking at the pizza. After he finished chewing he answered. "DO what?" He said confused. "Eat it cold. It's disgusting." He smiled at her. He began to walk over to her, pizza still in hand.

"Here try it." He commanded when he was close to her. Really close. She gulped. "NO way!" "Why not it's good." He whispered. She could feel his breath on her lips. "To you maybe." She said in defiance. He pressed the tip of his pizza to her mouth. She pushed his arm away glaring at him. She licked her lips. He looked down at them.

She watched him take a deep breath and back away. She could feel her heart beating fast and her face flaring with heat. The sudden ding of the microwave made her jump. She made a sound that sounded like an 'eep'. Shisui lifted his head and his lips twitched and his filled with amusement and something else she didn't want to go into right now.

"Calm down sweetheart it's just the microwave." He said chuckling. She glowered at him.

He pulled her piece of pizza out of the microwave. He sat it down on the Island and motioned for her to eat it.

She went over and began to take smile bites out of it. "You eat like a kitten." He stated bluntly. "It's cute." Her face began to heat up for the third time that night. She continued eat and so did he. After that were both finished Sakura washed their dishes and they both made their way back to their bedrooms.

When they were standing in between her room and his he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Her face warmed. 'Man what is with all this blushing, it's only a kiss on the forehead.' She thought.

"Goodnight Kitten." Before she could say something about him calling her kitten he went into his room and shut the door. "Goodnight Shisui." She muttered in a daze and went to her room.

Lying in the bed she was having a mental debate with her inner. '**Admit it you're so crushing on Sasuke's cousin.' **Her inner called teasingly. 'Am not.' Sakura argued back. **'Are too.' **The argument went on and on until Sakura fell asleep with one thought. 'Yeah guess I am crushing on him.'

The next day Itachi and Shisui disappeared to do errands for Mikoto and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke finished their homework assignment. Thanks to Sakura and Sasuke Naruto wasn't going to start off the year with not doing his homework. When they had first started working on it she and Sasuke had to force him. Sakura had threatened Naruto with no Ramen.

Then came along Monday, there second day of school. It was usually the day where everyone was finished getting paperwork and named down. Now it was all out school. Work, lectures and all.

So Sakura decided to start off the day with a hot shower to get freshened up. Then she got out and put on a pair of jean shorts and a white cami. Over the cami she put on a short sleeved white and red striped jacket with a hood, zipping it up half way. Then she put on a pair of black converse and braided her hair to the side, with bangs framing her face. To finish her look off she put on the small necklace with a bead at the end that Naruto and Sasuke had got her for her birthday two years ago. She always wore it, except at night, and in the shower, afraid that she would harm it if she didn't take it off. She then put on her cherry flavored chap stick and stuck the small tube in her back pocket; she wasn't a lip gloss type.

She really didn't like to be all girly so she didn't wear those short skirts that whores wear, or those shirts that show way too much cleavage, or flip flops and high heels, but she did care about how she looked.

Then she grabbed her small white bag with her school supplies and her cell and headed out down to the kitchen.

She was met with everyone rushing around trying to get ready. Naruto still looked half asleep and Sasuke was hitting him in the head with a shoe. Itachi as always was a morning person and looked fine. Shisui looked like he was bored and brightened considerably when he saw Sakura in the doorway.

"Good morning!" She called loudly. She had a good feeling about today, but also felt like something bad would happen. That only meant one thing; some fan girl was going to try and lay down the 'Rules' today. Then she was going to have to show her that she didn't take orders from no one. Especially not some slut who wanted to get in her best friend's pants.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said making his way over to her and dropping his head onto her shoulder. "You smell good Sakura-chan." She laughed. "Thanks Naruto. You don't smell so bad yourself."

"Thanks Sakura-chan" He said back more awake. He straightened himself up and smiled down at her. "Anytime." She said still laughing.

"Morning Sakura" Sasuke said coming up to give her a hug. "Good Morning Sakura" Itachi said. "Morning kitten." Shisui said. There was a tense silence before Naruto broke it. "Why did you call Sakura-chan kitten?" He asked edgy. Shisui smirked at him. "Because she eats small little bites like a kitten." He answered. "Okay…"

"Good Morning all!" Everyone turned to the sound of Mikoto's voice. "Morning!" They said at the same time. "Do you guys want to drive to school or walk?" Mikoto asked. "We can walk Kaa-chan." Itachi said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well off you go then." She pushed them out the door. She stopped Sakura half way. "Sakura here's some money and a list. I need you to get a few things on the way home. Get one of the boys to help you." She said. "Okay." Sakura replied grabbing the money and list. She stuck them both in her back pocket and moved to catch up with the boys. They had waited for her at the end of the drive way.

When they arrived at the school she was in between Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi and Shisui were standing in front of them. Everyone was starring at them. She wasn't surprised at that. They were all pretty good looking. She also wasn't surprised that girls were glaring at her.

She sighed. She felled to recognize the guys who were following her every move. But Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui moved closer to her. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at them and Shisui was openly growling low in his chest. Itachi was staring emotionlessly at them.

When they reached the front door Shisui opened it up. "After you kitten." He said with a slight bow of his head. Sakura giggled and went in. She could feel the increasing glares from the girls around her. She just hoped that known of them would try and approach them.

"Sasuke-kun" A voice purred behind them. They stopped to turn to the voice. When they did a red head started to rub against Sasuke. She spoke to soon. Sasuke was trying to get loose. This was about the time Sakura would step in. She grabbed the red head's hand and forced her to let go. She staggered back about four feet and caught herself before she fell. Sasuke turned his head to Sakura and gave her a thank you nod. Sakura smiled at him.

Her smile was whipped off her face when the red head came up to her. She was taller than Sakura. But she knew this bitch didn't stand a chance if she got really mad. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui watch the red head wearily.

Sakura starred up at her. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke's mine. Keep your slutty little hands off of him." The red head said. Slut? "Slut? Was I the one who pressing my breasts against his arm? It doesn't matter anyways. Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone. Right Sasuke?" She asked in his direction. She saw him smirk. "Right." He said. Naruto and Shisui were laughing while Itachi watched the scene with a smirk.

"Come on Sakura-chan we don't need to expose you any more to the whore than you already are." Naruto said putting and arm around and bringing her head against his chest. "Don't worry we'll protect you from her Sakura-chan. Hide your nose to make sure you don't get infected." He said jokingly. Sakura pushed him away laughing.

"Are you sure I'm the whore pinky? You're the one who's surrounded by guys." The red head said trying to defend herself. Sakura lifted an eyebrow at her poor accuse to insult her. She decided to do something fun.

She grabbed Itachi and Shisui by their shirts from behind her. She leaned up and put her head in the crook of Itachi's neck. "I don't know am I?" She said starring at her. She placed a single kiss on the side of Itachi's neck, and did the same for Shisui. When she kissed Shisui's neck she couldn't help but notice that his skin was soft and smelled good. Without thinking she nuzzled her nose in his neck. She heard him make a small muffled noise. She just passed it off as a muffled laugh.

She pulled away from them and smirked at the red head that was glaring at her. "I've got you all to myself right guys?" She asked throwing her arms around Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled. They drew her in between them and placed a kiss on either side of her cheeks. "You know it Sakura-chan." Naruto said laughing.

She pulled away and stepped back up in front of the red head. "As you can see they only have enough room for me in their hearts. So sorry! Well bye!" She turned around and walked away. The boys followed after her leaving a now red in the face red head.

"Wow kitten you got her pissed off good!" Shisui said leaning against the wall by the door to the small counter to the school store. It was a small store that sold coffee, candy, drinks, and things like pens, pencils, and paper if the students ran out.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! It was hilarious!" Naruto said. "Well this was the first time I've seen you in action Sakura." Itachi said. "She was a bitch! I hope she stays away from me." Sakura said. "By the way one of you has to go run errands for Mikoto with me. Any volunteers?" She asked. They all looked at her. "We'll all go." Shisui said. They all nodded their head.

She took a deep breath. "Thanks guys! Well Naruto and Sasuke better get to class! Bye Itachi, Shisui!"

It was 4th period and Sakura was walking to gym. Naruto and Sasuke said they would meet her there. As she was walking; gym bag in hand she started to think about Shisui.

He was annoying. But he was also funny, nice, and helpful. She remembered all the times she spent with him alone. The time when she told him every detail of her childhood and the pizza incident where he decided to call her kitten.

She was surprised she wasn't angry about that. She would normally yell at anyone who would call her such names. They were usually pig headed guys, though with Shisui it was different. Shisui was different.

She sighed. She had a feeling that she was going to fall hard for him. But she also knew that chances are he wouldn't return her feelings. He could have anyone he wanted really. So why would he choose her? She also assumed that he probably has been with more than one girl. Sakura could tell by the looking in his eyes. It was something that said 'I know things'.

Sakura stopped walking when she heard the annoying sound of the red heads voice and some others. "Speak up we can't hear you!" One girl said.

Sakura rounded the corner and gasped at what she saw. There was a girl with bluish hair surrounded by another group of girls. 'Oh great there's more!' She thought bitterly. She saw one girl reach her hand out to slap the one in the middle.

She moved fast and grabbed the offending girl's hand and pushed her back. She then moved so that she was in front of the other girl. She turned her head around to make sure she was okay. "You okay?" Sakura asked. The blue haired girl nodded at her with wide eyes. "F-f-fine." She answered.

Sakura smiled warmly at her. "That's good to hear." She turned her head back to the group of girls only to see that they were gone. She sighed with relief. "So my name's Haruno Sakura! What's yours?"

She turned back around to the girl. "Hy-hyuuga Hi-hinata" She answered. Sakura took in the girls features. She was really pretty. She long blue hair and pearly eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful Hinata-chan!" Sakura said. She watched as the Hinata's face turned red. "Y-yours are t-too." Sakura laughed. She was really going to like this girl. "Well thanks Hinata-chan! Where are you headed?"

"The gym." Sakura smiled. "Great lets go together!" Sakura grabbed the girl by her hand and dragged her along with her, talking about a little of everything. She missed the small happy smile on Hinata's face.

When they arrived in gym Naruto and Sasuke approached her. "Hey Sakura-chan who's this?" Naruto asked.  
She beamed at him. "This is my new friend Hinata! Hinata this Naruto and Sasuke!" Sasuke gave her a small nod. While Naruto got a little red. "Hi Hinata-chan! Nice to meet you! Your very pretty!" He said. Sakura and Sasuke both raised a brow. Naruto didn't go around calling just anyone pretty.

She turned to face Hinata. She had gone red in the face. "Th-th-thank Y-y-you Naruto-kun!" She stuttered. She nudged Sasuke with her arm. He looked at her smirking. She moved closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Aw young love!" Naruto gasped and turned red too.

She laughed. "Come on Hinata-chan lets go change!" She linked her arm with Hinata's and dragged her off.

Throughout gym Naruto and Hinata couldn't talk to each other without stuttering or saying something stupid and blushing. It was so cute!

After going shopping for Mikoto they all piled back into the house. The guys insisted on carrying everything so she let them.

After dinner Mikoto ordered them to do homework. So that was how they all ended up at small table in the living room.

"Sakura-chan could you go and get something to drink for me?" Naruto begged. "Sure Naruto." She got up and moved towards the kitchen. She was paying attention and bumped into someone hard, sending her crashing to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Shisui starring down at her wide eyed. That was the only thing. His lips were touching hers!

**Wow another chapter done! Review please! Also I'm thinking about co-authoring with someone, if you're interested then PM me or if you have suggestions please PM me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the super long wait! Here's the third chapter!**

Shisui starred down at Sakura with wide eyes. He watched as she turned several shades of red. He could feel himself start to harden. He pulled back a little to stare down at her with a heated look in his eyes. Seeing her starring up at him flushed and wide eyed made his insides start to churn and he knew if he didn't pull back soon then he was going to do something she wasn't ready for.

He suddenly felt someone grab hold of his arms and pull him up roughly. He pulled his gaze away from Sakura reluctantly. He looked to the side and saw Naruto glaring at him with horror and anger in his eyes. He saw Sasuke move over to Sakura and help her up, who was still red in the face. Sasuke looked over at him calmly.

Itachi watched all this with amused eyes.

Sakura let Sasuke drag her up. She could still feel Shisui's lips on hers. She hoped he knew he had stolen her first kiss. Strangely she didn't mind that it was him who stole it. She actually felt excited and wanted him to do it again. She touched her lips lightly and stared at Shisui. She hoped her eyes didn't hint at what she was thinking about. She licked her lips still tasting him on them.

Shisui's eyes darkened more and an almost pained look appeared on his face. As soon as she saw it, it was gone. She watched as Shisui shrugged himself out of Naruto's hold. He gazed at her for a second more and then turned and headed upstairs.

Itachi watched his cousin with a knowing look in his eyes, having Sakura's lips on his must have been too much for him. Not being able to do anything about it made it worse.

He chuckled inwardly, a little amused at his cousin sexual frustration. He had an inkling on what his cousin was doing right about now.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head. Oh she was okay alright.

"Let's just finish our homework so I can go get a shower." She replied. Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads and they all went back to work.

**Later on After Her shower:**

Sakura pressed the towel into her hair as she paced her room in the same black shirt Shisui had let her borrow the night before.

She couldn't stop thinking about the 'kiss' when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She went over and opened it.

Shisui peered at her on the other side.

Shisui took in her appearance and groaned. She was wearing his shirt again and hell did she look hot in it. She could wear his clothes whenever she wanted to. He had to reminded himself why he was here.

"Sweetheart can we talk?" He asked.

Sakura blushed when she heard him call her that. She remembered him calling her that in kitchen and when they first met.

"Sure. Come on in." She shut the door when he stepped inside. She went over to her bed and sat down still toweling her hair. She looked at him curiously and little nervous as he followed her example and sat down beside her. Really close. She blushed as their thighs touched. He noticed and smirked at her.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" He asked knowingly. "N-no" She inwardly cursed as she heard herself stutter. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

His face suddenly turned serious. "Are… Are we okay?" He asked not sure how to word what he wanted to ask.

Sakura looked at him not sure why he would ask her something like that. "Yeah why wouldn't we be?" She asked.

He gave her a considering look. "Well about the incident in the living room…" He began slowly. Sakura's eyes filled with comprehension. "Oh. I didn't mind." The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She bit her lip and looked away. She was so nervous she was shaking. "Sakura?" She turned her head slowly and suddenly felt contact with something warm and slightly wet.

It dawned on her that he was kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and followed his movements.

Shisui groaned when he felt her kiss him back. He pressed firmer against her mouth and licked her lips wanting to get inside her mouth to taste her. She didn't seem to understand so he moved his hand to her hip and gave it a squeeze. She gasped and her lips fell open. He struck fast and drove his tongue into her.

He moaned at the taste of her and the feel of her shyly move her tongue with his. He brought his other hand that didn't have a grip on her and cupped the back of her neck and made her press against him firmer.

Sakura moved her mouth and tongue against his shyly. She didn't really know what do, but he seemed to so she just went with it. Suddenly she needed air so she pulled back. Shisui didn't seem to like the idea of them separating and moved his head to follow her. She brought her hand up to chest. "Need air." She gasped between inhales. His chest rumbled underneath her hand.

He pulled back to stare at her. His gaze was filled with something Sakura had never seen before. She felt a foreign heat in her stomach, similar to the one had when they first met. "Sakura…" His husky voice made her shudder slightly. She felt the unfamiliar heat reach her core, and felt wetness fill her panties. She blushed and clenched her thighs trying to make it go away. Innocent confusion filled her eyes.

Shisui felt her clench her thighs and watched as confusion filled her eyes. Her innocent expression made a small groan come from. He leaned in needing to kiss her again.

Suddenly her someone came through the door. "Sakura-chan do want to come—" Naruto's vice filled the air and stopped when he saw what was going on. "What hell are you doing to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said sounding outraged.

**End Chapter!**

**Well this a short chapter but I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura jumped up at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Naruto..." Shisui surprised, also jumped up. Naruto made a move towards Shisui but Sakura stepped in front of him. "Naruto lets talk outside. Shisui?" He turned and gave her his full attention. "Yeah?" He said. "Wait here." He nodded.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his hand and forcefully dragged him out into the hall closing the door behind her.

"Sakura-chan what do you think you're doing? I have to go teach him lesson!" He said furiously and tried to get past her. "No!" She said. He stopped and stared at her surprised. "But..." He trailed off clearly confused.

She cleared her throat. "Naruto, I think I like him so could you please give him a chance?" She asked. She made sure to give her best puppy dog eyes.

Naruto was at a loss. Sakura had never ever liked a boy before. He didn't know how to deal with this particular situation. Deep inside though he knew it was because he and Sasuke had always had her to themselves and if she started dating Shisui then they would have to share her. But he also saw how Shisui had given Sakura his undivided attention when she was talking to him. It was like he only saw her. He sighed.

"Alright, but if he hurts you I wont be held responsible for my actions." He said, giving in.

Sakura squealed and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Naruto hugged her back and cherished this moment because it might not happen as often soon.

After a few more body harming threats from Naruto about Shisui, Naruto went to his room. Sakura smiled and went back into her room closing the door behind her.

Shisui was waiting for her on her bed.

He bit his lip as she walked over towards her. She smiled sweetly at him. He bit his lip harder. She sat down beside him. "Well the other night you had the pleasure of getting to know absolutely everything about me, so tonight I was thinking that it would only be fair to get to know absolutely everything about you." She said getting into a comfortable position.

He smiled at her and her heart almost stopped. He so beautiful when he smiled. He too, got into a comfortable position laying beside her. "What do you want to know?" He asked starring intently at her. "Well what are your favorites?" She asked. And that started a conversation that went on for hours until Sakura asked a question that gave her a surprising answer, "What do you like?"

He smirked at her and answered, "I like movies, food, sports, green eyes, pink hair, and you."

Her heart skipped about a hundred beats. She blushed.

Shisui brought his hand to her face and ran his thumb along her cheek and over her bottom lip. He gazed into her eyes. "I really like you." And then he kissed her. It was soft, gentle, and sweet and then he pulled back.

"I think I might I like you too." She said and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sakura was happier than ever. She was so happy that in fact instead of paying attention in math, she couldn't wait till the bell rang. She was biting her pencil, a habit she did when she was anxious.

When the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat. She almost ran to the cafeteria. Today she was eating lunch with Shisui.

She was stopped when an arm caught her and puller into an unknown room.

"Whoa, I don't know who you think you are!" Sakura yelled as she took in the faces of that Karin girl and her crew, who she didn't even bother to know the names of.

Karin smirked and her two lackeys giggled obnoxiously. "I don't know who you THINK you are." Karin said, getting serious.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She said sarcastically, sticking her hand out. Karin glared at her. "You think your so cool, don't you?" Karin said. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so." Sakura said.

Karin huffed. "Well Haruno Sakura, stay away from Shisui!"

Sakura gaped a moment. "Wait, hold up. I thought you were obsessed with Sasuke." "I am not obsessed!" Karin said angrily. Sakura gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?'.

"Anyways, you don't deserve him! Besides, he just wants to use you. After that he'll leave you like he always does."

Sakura stared at her confused. "How could you possibly know that? You've been going to this school, what a few days?" Sakura said.

"I have my sources. By the way, you should check up on him. He's most likely still hung up in his history class. If you catch my drift." Karin said and left, lackeys in tow.

Sakura had a bad feeling suddenly and ran to where she knew his history class was.

When he got there she got the shock of her life. "How could you?!" She yelled. There he was with some slut wrapped around his shoulders. The girl smirked at her. "Sakura!" He yelled as she disappeared to go find Naruto and Sasuke.

Shisui sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. He had lunch with Sakura today. He was going to ask her out on a date.

When the bell finally wrung, he shot up and got his things together. He turned to leave, but a small hand grasped his. He turned around, annoyed. "What?" He asked impatiently. "Awe, don't be that way! Don't cha wanna have some fun." She said trying her best to look seductive.

He pulled his hand away. "Sorry but I have someone already." He said politely and turned around. She grabbed him again. "She doesn't have to know." She said, batting her eyelashes.

He was starting to get mad. "Listen, I don't want to." He said more firmly. Then she suddenly through herself around his shoulders. He was fixing to push her away when a familiar voice stopped him. "How could you!" Sakura yelled.

His eyes widened. She turned around and ran away. "Sakura!" He yelled.

He turned around and the girl unraveled herself from him. "Well, my job here is done." She said. Shisui glared at her. "Hey it'll be alright. My offer still stands." She said, putting a hand on his chest. He pushed her away from him roughly, not even caring when she fell on the ground. "What's your name?" He asked coldly.

"Narai Mizuki." She said fearfully. "Narai, huh? Your fathers owns the Narai corporation, right?" The girl gave a weak nod. "Consider it gone." He said and went to find Sakura.


End file.
